


Promises of Love

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr 'a moment of weakness challenge' 'Your muse is weak and mine has to give them a bath' (Bellatrix and Rodolphus)





	

Bellatrix sighed softly as she sank into the hot scented water, it smelt like roses and honeysuckle with fragrant bubble sitting on the surface, Rodolphus had really outdone himself this time. Maybe she should give birth more often. 

Though the water felt nice she winced slightly, she was sore and her body was aching in places she didn’t know she had, every inch of her felt like she’d been kicked by a hippogriff. 

“You alright, baby?” Rodolphus asked her as he rubbed his hand over the back of her neck, pulling her heavy curls over one shoulder so he could rub the soaped sponge over her back. 

The tired witch nodded and turned her head to look at him, he was kneeling at the side of the free standing tub, he looked as worn out as she felt, he’d been with her every second of the labour and hadn’t left her side at the birth, supporting her through every moment of pain and giving her encouragement, and looking at him as he gently ran the soft sponge tenderly over her, Bellatrix felt a rush of love for him wash over her like the water he was running over her body. 

Rodolphus smiled at her, reaching up his hand and cupping her cheek, “How the fuck you did that, I’ll never know. You’re so brave, Bella.” He really was awed by how she had managed to give birth to the child naturally after a twenty four hour labour, 

She tipped her head into his hand and closed her eyes, covering it with her own and feeling like she could fall asleep right where she was. A frown creased her brow when she felt the welts in his hand and she opened her eyes, pulling his hand to her line of sight to examine the cuts. “Did I do that?” 

He laughed and nodded, “Hmm, firm grip.” He was pulling off his shirt and stood up from the kneeling position he had been in, undoing his trousers and stripping off before stepping into the tub behind his pretty wife and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back against his chest.

Bella sighed and run her hands over his arms, dropping her head back onto his shoulder, her muscles relaxing under his gentle caresses and his lips on her neck, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear. He wasn’t the most romantic of men but he tried and that was all she needed. 

They stayed there in the hot water, his arms around her and her head turned into his neck, The Dark Lords two most sadistic and violent Death Eaters, whispering promises of love to one another.


End file.
